poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting off
This is how setting off goes in The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle. foals set off for Cylas' lair and enter Dinobot Island. Suddenly, Grimlock comes out and Thomlight gasps Thomlight: Cylas must have told them to stop us from reaching him. Apple Bloom: Thomlight, ther' friends of ours. Ther' the Dinobots. Ther' ancient Autobot warriors. Optimus covinced them to help us stop Lockdown, a Decepticon bounty hunter. Thomlight: Oh. Listen, Dinobots. We need your help. My mother has been kidnapped by Cylas and we need to save her. Will you accept our friendship and help us? Grimlock: in agreement Thomlight: Alright. Thanks. Nyx: Well, let's get going. hops on to Grimlock's back and the other foals climb onto the other Dinobots. Nyx jumps on to Grimlock with Thomlight Thomlight: Why don't you tell about these guys on the way there, Nyx? Nyx: Okay. starts to set off and growls to the other Dinobots Thomlight: Alright. Let's move! Dinobots and the foals continue to Cylas' lair and reach the Hoover Dam Snowdrop: Thomlight, it's getting pretty late. yawns Do you think we should rest here for the night? Thomlight: Yeah. yawns Let's call it a night. We'll get there in the morning. Nyx: sighs Apple Bloom: What's the matter, Nyx? Nyx: I'm still worried about Mom. I still don't know if Cylas has done anything bad to her yet. Skyla: Neither do we. But it's obivous that he hasn't done it yet. Babs Seed: Well, whatever he's plannin', we need to stop it. Thomlight: You're right, Babs. But for now, we need to get some rest. Skyla: Yeah. yawns He's right. Thomlight: You and your Dinobot pals better rest up too. You don't want to be too tired for tomorrow. Grimlock: in agreement and plods off other Dinobots follow him Nyx: Thomlight, Grimlock knows our mom. Thomlight: He does? Nyx: Yeah. Remember what Apple Bloom told you? Thomlight: I think I missed some of it. Nyx: Well, maybe you can ask her how Grimlock and the Dinobots know our mom in the morning. Thomlight: Okay. Nyx: Night. Thomlight: Good night, Nyx. Grimlock Good night, Grimlock. Grimlock: "Good Night" Thomlight: into the distance Good night, Mom. Wherever you are right now. asleep all fall asleep Thomlight's dream Thomlight: walking around and then he sees Twilight Mom, what are you doing here? Twilight: Thomlight. I knew that you and Nyx wanted me back. And I knew you would come and get me. Thomlight: But Mom, I don't know where you are right now. Twilight: You do, Thomlight. I'm at Cylas' lair and you know what will happen to me if you don't hurry. Thomlight: I know, Mom. I'll be there as soon as possible. Twilight: Okay, Thomlight. Have you met the Dinobots? Thomlight: Yes, they're with us right now. Twilight: And did Apple Bloom tell you about them? Thomlight: Yeah. But Mom, I'm scared. This is my first adventure. Twilight: You can do it, sweetheart. I know you can. Thomlight: I know, Mom. You tell me everyday. Twilight: I have to go now. But I will see you again when you reach Cylas' lair. Thomlight: No, Mom. Wait. I have a question still. Twilight: Bye, Thomlight. off and disappears Thomlight: Mom! Mom, wait! in reality Nyx: What's wrong, Thomlight? Thomlight: Mom. I saw her in my dream. Nyx: Mom? But Mom's at Cylas' lair. Skyla: So, you can't have seen her in your dream. Thomlight: But I did. Nyx: How? Skyla: Yeah. What she said. Thomlight: In my dream, I was walking around and I saw Mom. She told me about how I would come and get her and she said that she knew I could it. Nyx: Really? Skyla: Did she ask you about the Dinobots? Thomlight: Yeah. She did. And she told me to be careful. Skyla: Well, at least you saw her again. Nyx: Yeah. Thomlight: True, but we better get some sleep. Good night. Nyx: Good night, Thomlight. Skyla: Good night, Thomlight. fall back asleep Thomlight: up again Psst. Nyx! Nyx: up What? Thomlight: Do you think that Mom knows that we are worried about her? Nyx: I don't know. Can we talk about this in the morning? Thomlight: Sure. Good night. Nyx: Good night. both fall back to sleep Thomlight: Mom, wherever you are right now, please. fade out of this scene and into the next Thomlight: echoes Be safe! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts